


The Plants

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Cacti - Freeform, Cute, Cute Ending, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Plants, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 03:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14535408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance gives his boyfriend a little gift.Oneshot/drabble





	The Plants

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378306) by ikimaru. 



“Keith!” Lance poked his head into the living room with a huge grin on his face. “Look! I got us some plants…” Well that was sweet, right? “They’re just like us!”

A little leafy one, and a little cactus. Keith went over and looked at them both.

“…which one is me?”

Lance didn’t say anything and Keith in turned glared. Was he calling him a prick or something? And just like that, Lance walked into the other room. Uh huh, that told him what he needed to know.

“Lance, I’m going to kick your ass!”

But later…Keith was laying on his bed. The little cactus in the cute little pot was resting on his chest. His hands were cradling it, and his eyes were closed. Peacefully, he sighed a little.

“…reminds me of the desert…”


End file.
